1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire support apparatus. In the preferred embodiment the apparatus is used to support a plurality of generally upright wires in a child's activity toy which is generically called a bead maze. However, the invention is not limited to toys; it may also be applied in the construction industry or in general manufacturing as a new type of fastening device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the general art of fasteners and securing devices, there have been several patents dealing with L-shaped rods and wires. U.S. Pat. No. 1,142,979 discloses a "Clevis Link Connection." A lever is connected to an L-shaped operating rod by a clip. In automobiles, boats and stationary engines, it is convenient to operate such a lever at a distance by means of the operating rod. The clip does not lock the operating rod in a fixed position to the lever; rather, the operating rod, or push rod, engages the lever and can move it to and fro at the operators discretion. The present invention locks an elongate wire into a rigid position and does not permit rotation or movement as described in the aforementioned patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,745 discloses a "Securing Device." In this invention, an L-shaped rod is secured to a lever by a U-shaped securing clamp or bracket. This securing device differs from the present invention because it does not have any prongs to lock the rod or wire into a rigid position with a base or other receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,960 discloses a "Rod End Fastener." The Fastener is designed to engage an L-shaped rod. The fastener is an integral member molded from a plastic material which is resilient and adapted to flow under moderate pressure. The fastener has a clamping member which engages the rod and an annular ring or socket which defines a locking shoulder. The annular ring is designed to penetrate an aperture in a base or support until the locking shoulder has penetrated the aperture. The L-shaped wire is then secured to a support structure. Apparently this particular fastening device can be used for securing the end of an automobile door knob lock to the locking mechanism of the door. This particular fastener is installed in the support structure in a three step operation. First the socket portion of the fastener is forced through an aperture in the support structure. Thereafter the L-shaped portion of the rod is forced into an opening defined in the socket. The L-shaped rod is then rotated about the axis to engage a clamping means. In the present invention the rod and the clamp are inserted into the base or support structure in a one step operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,340 discloses a "Fastener." This fastener is designed to articulate with a cranked member and an aperture member. The aperture member is a flat bar or lever formed with a circular aperture on one end. The cranked member is a rod bent at right angles to form a crank which passes through the aperture in the bar or lever. This articulated joint does not lock the rod or wire into a rigid location with a base or other support structure like the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,671 discloses an "Electrical Connection." This connection can be used outside in extreme weather conditions to splice cable ends in a single operation using a simple instrument like a wide jaws plier. The connector consists of a male member, a female member and two rams serving to splice wires together. The rams consist of an L-shaped piece of metal. The connector is not used to join an L-shaped wire or other member.
In the field of toys, the general notion of a bead maze is old in the art. A bead maze consists primarily of three elements comprising a) a base, b) a plurality of curved and twisted rigid wires mounted on the base and c) a plurality of beads which are movable along the wires. The wires are rigid and hold their shape after being installed in the base, allowing a child to move the beads back and forth along the rigid wires. This type of toy is generally intended for small children and has been relatively popular in recent years.
At the present time, various types of bead maze toys are offered by different manufacturers. For example, Hasbro offers a bead maze called Busy Beads and applicant's assignee offers a bead maze called Play N' Shape Beads. Other manufacturers offer competitive products.
Because the typical user of this toy is a child, it should be constructed in such a fashion as to be difficult to disassemble. Otherwise, the plurality of beads could be removed from the wires and misused.
In some prior art bead mazes, the beads and the wires are assembled in a two step operation. First, the beads themselves and a large locking plug are threaded onto the wire and second, the terminus of the wire is swedged to prevent the locking plug and beads from being slipped off the wire in the event that the toy is disassembled. The terminus of the wire is not bent into an L-shape. The locking plug contains a plurality of flexible prongs which extend outwardly from the plug. A plurality of slots are formed in the base to receive and engage the prongs on the plug. Once the plug is firmly inserted into the base, the resilient prongs engage the shoulders of the slots thereby locking the plug, wire and the beads onto the base.
The present invention is an improvement over prior art locking mechanisms used in the toy art and the general fastener art. The present invention does not require that the ends of the wires be swedged thus avoiding a two step assembly operation. Instead, the ends of the wires can be preformed into an L-shaped terminus thus reducing total manufacturing costs and expediting assembly of a bead maze.